Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Project
by Wolf of Legend
Summary: Harry is finally taken from the Dursley's for the last three weeks of summer to help dumbledore on a top sectret project. Harry meets a creature from another dimension who is not to be messed with and travles with him. Updates pending.
1. Chapter 1:Muggle magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. I only own the characters I make up.

Chapter 1: Muggle Magic

Harry was looking forward to the last month of summer. He was going to spend it at Hogwarts! Professor Dumbledore needed him for a top-secret project.

His aunt and uncle didn't even so much whisper a compliant. They were too relived that no magic would be involved in getting Harry to the school. Dumbledore himself was coming to pick Harry up at the train station. All they had to do was get him there.

For once, his uncle didn't even bat an eye at the cost of a taxi. He refused to take Harry in the family car. He didn't want to be seen, even in the same building as Dumbledore. "Heaven forbid if people see me with _your_ kind, boy," Uncle Vernon would snarl when Harry asked them to take him to King's Station. Harry was fine with that.

On August 1 at one o'clock sharp, Harry was standing in front of his uncle's house with his school trunk. Hedwig waited patiently in her cage. Beside Harry stood his cousin Dudley, who had the unhappy task of making sure Harry got in the taxi and left in it. Dudley remembered the last time he was around that someone had come to pick Harry up for school. His tongue had grown to a gigantic size thanks to one of the Weasley twins' magical trick candies.

At last, the taxi arrived. Dudley squealed and ran inside. "Harry's ride's here!" he yelled as he slammed the door. The taxi driver had just gotten out to help Harry with his trunk. It was no other then Hagrid, the care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts.

"Good to see yer, Harry," Hagrid said. "What's wrong with him? You'd think he'd seen a ghost. Peeves! Did you hitch a ride?" He winked at Harry. They could see Dudley watching them through the front room windows.

"Now don't go scaring anyone, Peeves!" Harry said load enough for Dudley to here him.

Hagrid turned around and yelled "Boo!" They heard another squeal from the house and Dudley ran out of the front room into the kitchen. Harry and Hagrid laughed.

On the way to the train station, Harry asked what Dumbledore's project was. "Why dose he want me to help?" he asked. Harry loved the Hogwarts headmaster ever since he started going to Hogwarts. The great wizard had always treated him kindly. No matter how dangerous the project was, Harry would be glad to help anyway he could. "Does it have anything to do with the Order of the Phoenix?"

"All I know now is that your one lucky boy to be working with the professor. He said that it would be fun and that's all," Hagrid told him.

Harry had to agree. He was a lucky boy. Imagine, Dumbledore trusted him with a top-secret project.

They used the rest of the drive to catch up on what was going on in the wizarding world. Harry wasn't allowed much contact during and so didn't even know who had won the latest Quidditch match. Harry was one of the best seekers in Hogwarts history and looked forward to the up coming games at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was as pleased to see Harry as Hagrid was. A warm smile peeked from above his long silvery beard. He gave Harry a welcoming hug. "Well, Harry, how was your summer? Not much fun, I dare say. I think we can fix that. Ready to practice your seeking skills?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes twinkled with merriment at Harry's startled look.

"Your project involves Quidditch!" Harry cried. He thought he was in for a month of hard work.

"Not quite," said Dumbledore, "but remember it's top-secret. You can't write to any of your friends about this unless I say you can and I will screen your mail. It's not that I don't trust you, Harry, but we must be careful. No one can know about what we're doing until school starts or I say they can help us." Harry nodded that he understood.

When Harry started toward platform nine and three-quarters, Dumbledore stopped him. "I told everyone that we would be at Hogwarts so we could keep this secret." He smiled. "We will be taking an ordinary muggle train for the first leg of our journey. It should be very interesting!"

Harry and Hagrid looked surprised. This must be a very important project! Dumbledore was taking every precaution to keep it secret.

As they handed their tickets to the conductor, Harry noticed the man was staring at Hagrid and Dumbledore. Harry knew it was their robes. "Er. Their not from around here, they're from a different country. They dress differently in their country."

"Foreigners, uh?" the man asked. Harry nodded. "Welcome to England! Hope you enjoy it." The conductor said as he shook a puzzled Dumbledore's hand.

Then the professor realized how odd he must look to him. "Ah, yes. Lovely, lovely Country! Can't wait to see more!" He put on a perfect tourist face and glanced at Hagrid. Hagrid just grinned and shook the man's hand.

A blond girl, a little younger then Harry had been following them. She tapped Dumbledore's arm as he was about to board the train. He turned to her, his eyes shinning. "Yes, miss? How may I help you?"

"Please,sir," she looked at him nervously. "I hope you are Professor Dumbledore. Madame Colwell says that if I can find you, then I passed the test." Dumbledore smiled and nodded." You are him! Can I see you magic? And this must be Harry Potter! Oh,wow!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Young lady, You are as smart as madem said you were! I am indeed Dumbledore and you get to come with us since you passed the test. Harry, Hagrid meet Shelee Lovell. She will be working with us." Harry and Hagrid shook the young girls hand a borded the train.

On the train,Dumbledore told them That they would be going to a small village called Milsberg. From there, They would use Flo-Powder to get to Madme Colwell's castle.

As they travled, Shelee told them more about herself and why she was there. She was from the U.S. and was staying with her aunt during the school year. Much to Harry's surprise she was a full-blooded muggle who knew a LOT about magic. She had one gift, the ability to "see" magic and tell if was the dark arts or not.

Shelee would have told them more, but Dumbledore interupted, pointing out a lady who had been watching them while pretending to read a newspaper and suggested she talk abouther family back at home.

"i'd rather not at the moment," Shelee said quietly. A strange shadow passed over the window, and she smiled weakly. Harry gave her an odd look, then settled down for the trip. Just as he fell asleep, Harry swore he saw what looked like a winged wolf flying beside the train.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Girl's Protecter

Chapter 2: the Girl's protecter

As they neared the station, Dumbledore sent Hedwig ahead with a message for the wizadering family whose fireplace they would be using to tell them that they were on there way.

The Tuttlesons were small, portly people who welcomed them openly and were not troubled at all be the surprise of an extra person. As they stepped one by one into the fire, they each were given a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap against the ash.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into a huge castle decorated with dragons, one of which started to move towards him. Harry hurriedly took the plastic wrap off the sandwich and the through it to the dragon, who easily caught it.

"How nice of you, Harry," said a strange voice. Harry jumped as the speaker appeared. She was nearly as tall as Dumbledore and had blue eyes and red hair.

"This is Madame Marima Colwell, Harry," Dumbledore told him.

"You must be famished!" the woman said. "Let's all go to the kitchen and get tea and cakes."

As they ate, Dumbledore explained his project to them. Madame Colwell was to teach the students at Hogwarts how to find other muggles like Shelee and herself. Harry was to be a kind of guinea pig and find Shelee wherever they hid her on only one clue. The dragon come over to Harry and started begging for more food as they talked, making him jump.

"Mistbeet, kommen!" Marima barked. "He won't hurt you dear. He's just like a big dog really. Hagrid gave him to me. He responds to both English and German commands."

As they turned in for the night, Harry's head buzzed with excitement. He fell asleep dreaming flying over England, looking for "magic seeing" muggles with the entire Quidditch team while playing against Slytherin.

Hedwig, who had a letter tied to her leg, woke Harry the next morning. It was from Hermione. He opened it up and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you? I'm fine hope you are. I also hope your summer is well. Got 'a go! See you at school!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Than Harry noticed Ron's owl, Pig, at the foot of his bed. He had a letter with him that was from Ron. Harry opened it up and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you? I hope your summer is better than mine is. All I have to do is sit around the house, get rid of the gnomes, and dream of when school will start. See you at school. _

_You're Friend, _

_Ron_

Harry noticed that he was only one up. He also noticed that something was bugging Shelee. Just than Mistbeet trotted in and licked Harry's cheek.

Dumbledore woke up ten minutes after Harry. Mistbeet walked over to him and rubbed against his leg lovingly. Dumbledore petted the dragon for a little.

Shelee woke up next with a worried look on her face. Everyone woke up soon after her. A huge, black dragon was attacking the nearby village, Darthvill and everyone there was screaming their heads off.

Suddenly, a gold, silver, and white feather floated through the window as a shadow passed over it.

"Snowy!" Shelee cried.

Harry looked out the window

"Who's Snowy?" Harry asked.

"She's my pet wolf who has wings, a horn and star shaped blade on her tail. She's really a big, white wolf with super powers. She also has streaks of gold and silver thru out her fur as well as a few gold and silver feathers in her wings." Shelee answered.

Just then, the very wolf Shelee had just described walked in.

"Hello Snowy" Every one except Shelee replied. Shelee did say, "How glad to see you Snowy."

"Hello?" she replied. She looked at Shelee and asked, "Who are these people?"

She answered while pointing at each person" That's Dumbledore, that's Harry Potter, that's Hagrid, that's Hedwig, that's Mistbeet, and Madame Marima Colwell is down stairs."

"Oh."

"Did you defeat the dragon?"

"Yes"

"How did you do it?"

"I just talked to it and helped it find its way back home, which is what it wanted."

"You mean you can talk to other animals to?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I can talk several languages at once."

"You can?"

"Yes, I can."

"Who wants pancakes?" Madame Colwell called from the kitchen. Everyone walked to the dinning room where two pancakes awaited each of them.

"Nein, nein, nein! I will not have that wolf in my house!" yelled Madame Colwell.

"But you let a dragon in your house and that's dangerous." Shelee said.

"I don't care, besides that wolf can more dangerous than a dragon ever can be with her blades."

"It's not fair, you get to let your pet wonder around the house and you kick my pet out." Shelee had began to pout (Mistbeet and Snowy went outside to get away from the noise.)

"Ok, Snowy can stay in the house." Madame Colwell said. She always gave in to kids if they got upset.

Snowy sat down next to Harry when the noise died down. He grew very uncomfortable at this because he wasn't used to having such a big wolf around.

After breakfast, they went out to begin the project. Dumbledore took Shelee and hid her somewhere in London. When he came back, Harry went off to go find her while the others waited for him. An hour later, he came back with Shelee riding on his broom. Shelee wasn't near as amazed as Harry thought she would be she acted as if she had flown on a broom before but that couldn't be because Dumbledore had used flow powder to get to London, or maybe she had flown with the one thing that was better than a broom, _her own wings_.

That night Harry asked Dumbledore if he could write to his friends about Shelee and Snowy. Dumbledore said he could if he said that they were at Hogwarts since he wrote them telling them that they were there and that he might need them to help with the project.

"You mean Ron and Hermione might come and help?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they just might. But if they do they're going to have to promise that they won't tell about this castle." Dumbledore answered.

Harry smiled and went to the room that he was sleeping in. He got out some parchment and wrote his friends identical letters. This is what he wrote:

_Dear Ron/ Dear Hermione, _

_ You won't believe the girl I met here at Hogwarts. She has her own pet wolf! You may not think that is something amazing, but this wolf is different. Her name is Snowy (the wolf's) and she has wings, a horn and a star on the end of her tail! The girl's name is Shelee and for some reason, even though she's a muggle with the power to detect wizards and tell if the practice the dark arts, when I took her for a ride on my Firebolt she acted as if she had done better once on her own wings._

_Well, I hope your summer is going good._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry called down his owl, Hedwig, and tied the letters to her leg telling her to go to Dumbledore than to Ron and Hermione. Harry fell asleep dreaming about his meeting with me.

The next two weeks were the same as the first day as far as the project went.

On the first day of the third week Dumbledore said that they weren't going to work on the project that day because he going to go pick some things up as well as some people. When Dumbledore came back later that day, he had Ron and Hermione with him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Shelee all sat in the same area at the table that night. Harry and Ron sat on one side and Shelee and Hermione sat on the other side.

"So how have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you've only sent us one letter all summer," Ron said.

"I've been ok," Harry, answered.

"Has anyone seen Snowy?" Shelee asked.

"No," everyone said at once. That word made everyone get up at once and start looking for her. All over the house you could hear things like "Where do you think she is?" or "Snowy! Snowy, where are you?" or even "Where is that wolf?" An hour later, everyone was back in the dinning room.

"I don't get it," said Shelee, "Snowy's never done this before."

"I don't think Snowy ever really existed," Hermione said, "I mean, there isn't a single documentary on such a creature."

"Books aren't every thing, Hermione," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

She looked at him as if she didn't understand him then suddenly went pale.

"Did Mistbeet walk by me or was that a bird?" she asked in a slightly frightened voice.

"Nothing went by you," Harry told her.

"Actually, I did," said a voice behind them.

They all jumped and turned around only to find Snowy sitting right behind them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where have you been?" Shelee cried, "I've been worried sick about you."

"I've been walking around the house and you know I can take care of myself," she answered.

"I know, but…" Shelee said.

"No buts. You know I can take care of myself and everyone else here as easily as you can walk," I said.

That night before they went to bed Harry asked Shelee why Snowy had acted as if she was her mother sometimes.

"Well," Shelee said, "Snowy kinda is my whole family now. She's my mom, and my sister as well as my best friend. I guess that in a way she's even my dad in a way."

"I thought you were staying with your aunt," Ron said. "I just use that as a cover story. I didn't think that any one would believe me if I told them I was living here with Snowy in the wilderness around Darthvill," Shelee said.

"Why is Snowy your family now? What happened to your real family?" Hermione asked.

"My real family is the one I was taken away from when I was 8 and my sister, who came with me, was 4. Last month my entire adoptive family in the states got in this big accident. I got out unscathed some how. I was the only survivor." Shelee said sadly.

"Wow. I never would have guessed," Harry whispered.

Just then, Snowy came up as a girl around their age, no onebut Shelee recognized her though even though she still had her wings, horn and tail. "You guys had better get to bed," she said. She was wearing white shoes, pants, and no sleeve shirt along with a white cape attached by silver brooch with a crystal star in the middle. Shelee nodded and started to obey before Ron stopped her.

"Why should we listen to you?" he asked. "We don't even know who you are."

"Actually, you do know me," She said coolly, "It's me, Snowy. I can transform into any creature that ever lived in any part of the universe and other dimensions."

"Oh, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Snowy," Ron stammered as he backed up then ran to his room.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"He probably thought you were going to hurt him or something," Harry said.

"Oh. You guys really had better get to bed. Could some one tell Ron I'm sorry for scaring him? Thanks," she said.

Harry stayed withher while the others went to there rooms.

"Aren't you going to bed too, Harry?"she asked.

"I will. I just wanted to ask you a question first," Harry said.

"Well, ask away," she said.

"When we were talking with Shelee she said that she got out of an accident unharmed while everyone else died. Wouldn't you kinda have to be magic to do that?" Harry asked.

"Shelee doesn't know it, but her real family was nothing but wizards. She is a full blooded wizard, and she did use magic to survive that accident," she said.

"Ok. One more question. Are you a wizard?" Harry asked.

Snowy laughed. "I am a wizard, Harry, but not like you think. I'm from a different dimension entirely. Where I come from everyone can do magic and most of us are wolves that can transform. A select few can travel from dimension to dimension though. In fact, the only ones that can are royalty. Now don't actually treat me like a queen, Harry. The royalty are always the main warriors back home. We may be honored, but not pampered."

"So are you the princess or something?" Harry asked in awe. He had never seen royalty like her before.

"I'm the queen and the strongest one ever or, at least, that's what they say," she said.

"Wow. That's amazing. I can't believe you're a queen at your age!"

"I'm a lot older then I look Harry."

"Every body better be in bed up there," Madam Colwell called up the stairs.

Snowy disappeared in the blink of an eye and without a sound. Harry ran to his room as fast and as quietly as he could. He had just got in to bed when Madam Colwell checked to make sure he was asleep. Apparently, she was satisfied and went on to check the other rooms.

Harry sighed. That was close. He wondered if Snowy would get in trouble with the ministry of magic for appariting out of there. He doubted it. He wasn't even sure if she really had apparated since normally appariting made lots of noise. It must be a trick from her dimension, he thought. Finally, he went to sleep.

The next Morning Harry woke with a weird feeling as you get when you something bad has happened. As soon as he was ready, he went out into the hallway to find that only Snowy and he were awake. Snowy looked worried about something.

"What's the matter Snowy?" Harry asked.

She jumped. "Oh, it's only you. You scared me. I thought that I would be the only one up this early." She said.

"Sorry. You seem worried. Is anything wrong?" he asked.

" Yes, something is very wrong. Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it. Normally I wouldn't be so worried but Shelee flew out her window last night and didn't return. I can't find any sign of her any where."

"Wait a minute. Did you say she FLEW out her window?"

"Yes, I did. Didn't she tell you guys? I can give other creatures any one of my powers and still have them my self."

"No, she didn't say anything about you really. All she did was describe what you looked like as a wolf."

Snowy sighed. "Well now you know." She was silent for a minute. "Say, do you want to help me look for Shelee? We are going to have to fly so I'll give you wings. That way we can be back here when the others wake up and can see if they want to help."

"Sure, why not," Harry said.

"You two can go together on wing but you won't need to come back to get the rest of us nor will you have to search all over the country for Shelee," Dumbledore said behind them.

Both of them jumped. They hadn't been expecting any one else there for sometime and said so.

"Last night when I saw Shelee fly out her window for her nightly flight, I called her down and told her to go to Paris, France. That is where you are to go searching for her today, Harry," Dumbledore told them. "Snowy can go with you today, but don't use her as a tracking device!"

"How come you have never let Snowy come before?" Harry asked.

"When I heard Snowy say that she had lost contact with Shelee, I began to worry something terrible might have happened to her," Dumbledore told Harry.

"You see, Harry," Snowy said, "I can use thought-speech, or I can talk to people in there heads, to any one I want unless that person is either knocked out, someone has somehow blocked me out with a spell, or their dead. It doesn't matter how far away from me they are I can normally get thru to them."

"Then we had better get going," Harry, said. Snowy nodded. Harry turned his back to her and closed his eyes. He expected that getting wings would hurt. "I'm ready to have wings now," he said. The next thing he knew he felt a tingling sensation between his shoulder blades and then the wings against his back, starting in the spot that had tingled.

He opened his eyes and spread on of his new wings. It was the same exact color as his hair. After he got his thoughts back together, he walked over to the nearest open window. When he looked back to see if Snowy was following he found that she hadn't moved at all.

"Aren't you coming with me?" he asked.

"Yes, but we aren't going to fly to Paris, at least, not all the way. That way we have more time to find her. I am going to transport us there," She told him.

Harry got down from the windowsill and walked over to stand beside Snowy. The next thing he saw was the Eiffel tower.

The next second he realized that there was nothing under them and he didn't have his wings spread, so he reached forward and seized the side of the Eiffel tower that was right in front of him.

Snowy couldn't help laughing. "Just spread your wings, Harry," she told him. "You can fly now."

"I know, I'm just not used to this yet is all," Harry said.

"It's ok. You'll get used to it eventually," She said.

They toke off as soon as Harry had recovered from his fright. They spent hours searching for Shelee, but didn't find a single clue. As they flew, Harry found out that Snowy never really wanted to be queen, which was why she was with Shelee instead of back home. A lot of tthings had been forced on her, but not Shelee. Finally, around sunset, they found Shelee and a lot more then they had bargained for.

Mean while, back at the castle, the others woke up and Dumbledore explained to them where Shelee, Harry and Snowy was.

"What!" They all cried. Most of them were too shocked and worried to say any more, but Madam Colwell wasn't.

"You mean to tell me that those two children are out there some where in Paris with there lives in the hands of that wolf from another dimension!" She yelled. "You, Herr, are to go get them right now. I don't trust that wolf with watching a speck of sand for two minutes!"

"I'm sure that Snowy can handle things, Marima. She can protect them easily. You know that she would lay down her live for them," Dumbledore told the enraged woman.

She sighed. "I know, Dumbledore. I just don't want Harry or Shelee getting hurt. Shelee's been through enough as it is. With her family dead and having been taken away from her real family she doesn't need any more of it," Marima said. "She has grown so close to Snowy that she couldn't stand losing her."


End file.
